


Paper Kisses

by noahczerns



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari likes listening to Dante read. And kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time putting any of my writing anywhere so uh please be nice (●´･◡･)ﾉ

It was Friday afternoon and the scent of the weekend was slowly arising, even though it was summer and no obligations to school, something always felt different about the weekend. The faint sunlight fought its way through the rustling leaves of the trees and left dappled, dancing shadows on the faces of the two boys sitting on the dewy grass. 

“We’ve been sat here for a good ten minutes and you haven’t read a single poem out yet. Not one. The hell’s the matter with you?” Ari laughed, putting his head into the other boy’s lap and looking up at his grinning face. Dante’s smile was from ear to ear as he took Ari’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. 

“I just like sitting here with you. Is that alright?” 

“I guess, but... I just like listening your voice.” 

“You’re listening to it right now.” 

“Don’t be a smart ass.” 

“Fine! I’ll read some, just for you.” He smirked and leaned sideways to grab the book that was beside him. “Ugh it’s got muddy. Why didn’t I realise the grass was wet, fuck.” He shook the dirt from the pages the best he could and turned the pages between his fingers until he reached the contents page. “Which one do you want me to read?” 

“I don’t mind.” 

“Choose. I’m doing this for you, you know.” 

“Any. Page 57. Whatever.” 

Dante flicked through the book and found the page. “Ooh it’s a good one.”

“Hurry up and read it then.” 

“And the speck of my heart, in my shed of-” Ari sat up quickly and turned to face the other boy and kissed him full on the mouth. “I thought you wanted me to read…” Dante whispered, he could feel Ari smiling against him. There was no better feeling than someone else’s smile inside of you, Dante thought. 

“I do, but I want to kiss you more. Just a bit.” 

“Well, I’m not complaining.” He gave a short laugh and kissed him again. He tousled his fingers into Ari’s long hair before rubbing his thumb against his cheek. Their lungs desperate for air, they pulled apart with longing deep in their throats. 

“Read more,” Ari mumbled into his neck. “Please. I’ll try not to kiss you this time. But I’m not making any promises.” He breathed in the scent of his body, wanting to inhale every part of him as were humanly possible. 

“In my shed of flesh and bone, began to sing out, the way the sun would sing if the sun could –” Dante shoved the book aside and cupped Ari’s face in his hands. He gazed into his perfectly dark brown eyes and gently pushed away the few stray hairs that clouded the wonderful face that he loved. He kissed his face all over; nose, cheeks, chin, and forehead and finally reached the destination they were both yearning for. Their lips were alive, an entire entity of their own. Needing the reassuring touch of the other, just as the boys themselves did. Dante could feel Ari’s cheeks burning against his own, he still hadn’t gotten used to this, even if he initiated it. Their hands fumbled over each other, through ruffled hair, along distinct collar bones and the light tracing of fingers against the other’s skin. They would never grow tired of this, being in each other’s company and being as close as can be. The book of poems was easily forgotten when they relished the touch of another. 

“Hey… I think I prefer this to the poems now.”

“What happened to my voice? Does it suck now? I’m a bit offended.” Dante chuckled and leaned back against the tree, scanning the surrounding area before resting his gaze on their entangled limbs. 

“Yeah. It’s awful. That’s why I stuck my tongue in your mouth to keep you quiet.” Laughter escaped them both, right from the core. Dante ran his hand through his mop of hair, much more tangled now than it was several minutes ago. Ari rested his head on Dante’s shoulder, his body moving with each breath Dante took. Their chests rose and fell in unison, their hearts beating to the same rhythm. 

“I never want this to end.” Dante murmured. 

“Me neither.”


End file.
